Homeroom and Insects
by PFTones3482
Summary: What do you do when you're not testing? Bond over insects, of course. I threw the Austin and Ally gang into my life. Randomness...spur of the moment. If everyone is sitting in homeroom, obsessing over bugs, you're going to get some pretty crazy ideas. Just give it a shot. It'll make you laugh, I promise! One-shot.


**Well…..this popped out of nowhere.**

**So, our school was taking Keystone's this week (Some test to replace the PSSA) and the juniors didn't have to take it. **

**Everything that follows in this story is true (except for the singing). Names have been altered, and of course the cast of Austin and Ally had nothing to do with anything. But I swear that everything else in this happened, and it is pretty accurate, if I do say so myself.**

**This story was a way to relieve pure boredom in homeroom. **

**I don't own Austin and Ally, or the Butterfly Song. I really need to focus on my other stories….**

***Note: Anything I have starred actually was said or happened. Just to give you an idea of how much my life influences my stories….**

* * *

Austin groaned and slumped back in his seat, setting down his cell phone. He turned to look over at Ally, who was deep into a large book filled with Emily Dickinson poems.*

"Are you as bored as I am?" he asked, crossing his arms over his test.

Ally looked up with a sigh. "Honestly? Yes. I can only read so much Dickinson before I need to do something else."

Austin nodded and craned his head back, staring at the ceiling of the room he was in.

*The sophomores and seniors of their local high school were involved in testing, and the juniors and freshmen didn't have to take the tests. So they were all stuck in a two hour long study hall with nothing to do but read, talk, or go on their phones. No one was allowed to leave unless for the bathroom, and even people's phones had lost interest long ago. *

So now they were sitting around in their randomly assigned homerooms.

Austin wasn't sure why he was in a room with Ally Dawson and Trish DeLarosa, when his last name was Moon, but that just proved how weird their school really was.

Something paper hit the back of his head and Austin turned around to find Trish and Dez (who was also in their homeroom) cackling madly as they got ready to launch another paper football.*

Austin rolled his eyes. "Really guys? Is there a purpose to this?"

Trish shrugged, snorting slightly in her attempts to stop laughing. "We're trying to entertain ourselves."

Dez snickered. "Yeah. And if we hit the jocks over there, who knows what will happen."

They all turned to look over at the other side of their homeroom. Whereas the side Team Austin sat on was filled with relatively quiet, studious students, the other side was occupied by the loud football, soccer, and lacrosse players, and a couple of "popular" guys.* Whatever that meant.

However, at the moment they weren't really being all that loud or obnoxious. Rather, most of them were all crowded around something on one of the desks in the middle, and they were all being relatively silent, save for a bit of whispering.*

"What's going on over there?" Ally wondered, glancing over at her friends.

Dez and Austin shrugged, and Trish pulled a classic Trish move.

"Hey David!" she called, referring to one of the football players. "What are you guys doing?"*

Ally automatically slapped her palm to her forehead and turned her eyes to the ground. "Great," she muttered. "You just asked one of the most obnoxious guys to explain something. Good luck getting him to shut up."*

She glanced up to find everyone looking at her funny, not used to hearing Ally say something like that. "What?"

David, a tall, blond haired jock with dark brown eyes, turned around and studied the group with obvious amusement. "Why do you care?" he asked with a slight smirk.

Trish wasn't fazed. "I was wondering why all of you guys were so quiet. You're usually so busy discussing yourselves, after all."

David snorted, also untouched by her retort. "For your information, we found an ant."*

Trish certainly wasn't expecting that answer. "You found a…huh?"

David shrugged, his obnoxious smirk replaced with an actual smile. "Yeah. We found an ant. On the floor. This sucker is HUGE."*

Ok, now Trish was curious. "Really?" she said. "How big?"

David glanced back at the desk and crinkled his eyebrows together. "What do you think Joe?" he asked a darker haired, equally tough jock at his side. "One inch? An inch and a half?"

Joe cocked his head and studied the desk. "Let's just say like the size of a stinkbug or something."*

Ally shuddered at the mention of stinkbugs, but Trish appeared unscathed. "Neat! Can I see?"*

Utter silence fell throughout the room of sixteen teenagers* as they all stared at the curly haired job dabbler. David recovered quickly. "Um….sure?"

Trish stood up, the squeal of her chair legs harsh against the linoleum floor of the economics room they were in. The teacher proctoring them glanced up from his corner, and then hunched back over his computer, his eyes watching the teens over the rims of his glasses.*

Trish stalked across the room silently; the only sounds in the room the squeak of her stylish sneakers on the floor. She stopped in front of the desk where the ant rested and peered down at it in curiosity.

After a moment of silence: "Wow. That bugger IS huge. He's like a freaking blimp."

David started snickering, and then he and the other guys burst into laughter. "So true, man," he said, lightly punching Trish on the arm. She gave David a weird look, and then hurried back over to her side of the room.

"Is it really that big?" Austin asked curiously.

Trish shrugged. "Go see for yourself."

Austin paused, and then lifted himself from his seat and crossed the room the same way Trish had. He, too, peered at the bug and was surprised at the size of it.

"Wow. I have never seen such a large ant," Austin muttered.

"I know, right?" David said, rubbing his head lightly with his hand. "He needs a name."

"What makes you so sure that it's a dude bug?"* questioned one of the girls, Nicole. She cocked a dark eyebrow at David and crossed her cocoa colored arms over her chest, fiddling with her braid that was draped over her left shoulder.

David looked over at Joe and shrugged. "It just seems like a dude."*

"That works," said Julie, a curly haired red head, looking up from her History text book. Everyone looked at her in surprise; she rarely talked to the jocks, unless it was to ridicule them. Despite this, she was a sweet girl, and everyone but the jocks knew that.

"Ok…." said David with a slow nod and a weird smile. He turned to his friend Robert, a blond with a buzz cut who had a single diamond earring in his left ear. "Rob, did you finish the house yet?"

Rob looked up from his paper and tape and nodded, a small grin on his face. "Yeah, man. I think it turned out really well."

Despite not wanting to get involved, everyone on Team Austin's side of the room suddenly became bored in whatever they were doing and craned their necks to see what the baseball player had created.*

*The "habitat," if it could be called that, was four pieces of paper taped together to form a box, with the cardboard inside of a binder used for the flooring. Several pieces of paper littered the inside, and there was a crushed Dorito chip in the corner. *

Dez couldn't help himself. "What are those pieces of paper for?" he questioned, gesturing to the inside of the box, despite being across the room.

Rob pointed to each of the pieces as he spoke. "Well this is a skateboard ramp, and here's a basketball hoop and basketball, this is a swing, and he's got a paperclip wall over here in the corner."*

Trish raised an eyebrow. "And the Dorito?"

"His food, duh," commented David, rolling his eyes at Trish's supposed stupidity. "I mean, we can't have the ant eating us."

Ally didn't even look up from her book. *"Actually, ants are typically scavengers and foragers, eating mostly leaves and grasses, and occasionally what we throw out. They would only eat a person if it was dead and rotting on the ground. Oh, and don't put water in it unless it's soaked up in a paper towel. They just take the moisture. Although some ants do live in air pockets under water, very few ants in this part of the globe go near water."*

She was met with silence, and when she looked up, she found the entire homeroom, except her friends, staring at her in disbelief. Dez, Austin, and Trish were shaking with silent laughter.

"How do you know all that?" David finally asked.

Ally smirked. "Aw, come on. It's simple information."

David shook his head in amazement and turned back to his friends, who had begun loading the ant into the habitat. Trish glanced over at Ally with a raised eyebrow and Ally mouthed, "Wikipedia," and held up her phone.*

Trish had an insanely hard time keeping back her laughter now, and even Ally started to chuckle. Of course, she had really known some of the facts that she had spewed, but she had improvised some of them to make the jocks do a double take.

* * *

Half an hour later, the ant was dubbed "Reggie." No one knew exactly why he had been given that particular name, and no one really cared.

"Reggieeeee…..REGGIE…..Reggie!"*

Ally rolled her eyes and finally shut her book, having once again lost interest. "I swear that's all they've been saying for the last twenty minutes," she complained to Austin, who was beating out a rhythm on his desk with two unsharpened pencils.*

Austin chuckled. "They're also recording themselves and Tweeting about it,"* he commented, sticking the pencils behind his ears.

Trish chuckled. "That doesn't surprise me," she muttered, flicking Dez's arm with her finger.

The boy jerked awake off of his Pillow Pet* and moaned sleepily. "What time is it?" he asked, rubbing his eyes and looking around blearily.

Ally glanced at her watch and sighed in relief. "We only have fifteen minutes left of this stupid two hour period."

Austin slumped back in his seat. "Thank goodness."

"Hey David!" called Trish. "What are you going to do with Reggie after the bell rings?"

They had been doing this for the last thirty minutes. Though no one had changed sides in the room, the jocks were now talking to the people opposite them, and vice versa. In fact, everyone had become pretty comfortable with each other.*

David looked over at Trish with a wry smile. "I'm taking him to English. Mrs. D is going to freak out!"*

The entire room burst into laughter and the proctor, Mr. O, looked up from his computer with a sly smile on his face.* Never before had he seen teenagers bound over something as simple as an ant. If he were to write a book about the weirdest things he had ever seen, this would definitely be one of them.

Austin looked up with a smile on his face. "We should totally write a song for Reggie," he said jokingly.

"Yes!" cried Joe, looking up from where he was leading Reggie around with a stick made of tin foil. "That would be so cool! It could be like, his theme song."

Austin blinked. "I was kidding."

The jocks all glanced at each other, clear disappointment on their faces. "Aw, but that would have been neat," David protested.

Ally nudged Austin. "Hey….you know, for the last ten minutes I've been thinking of some lyrics," she murmured.

Though she tried to say the words quietly, everyone in the room heard her and turned to look at the girl. "You write lyrics?" Julie questioned in surprise.

Ally blushed slightly. "Well, yeah. I mean…..not…not really…"

"She writes all my songs," Austin interjected.

The homeroom blinked in surprise, and then Joe turned to Ally and raised an eyebrow. "Whatcha got for Reggie?"

Ally ducked her head. "It's just like, a rendition to my butterfly song from when I was a kid."

Austin grinned. "Come on, then, tell me the lyrics!"

Ally handed over the loose leaf paper she had been writing on, and then buried her nose back into her book, trying to hide.

Austin started humming, and then grinned and began singing softly.

_I'm an ant in a classroom_

_Got picked up by some teens_

_They decided to give me food_

_Maybe they aren't really mean._

_Wandering through the maze they built me_

_I'm gonna get out and soon I'll be free!_

_I'm an ant in a classroom_

_I made everyone friends_

_Now I'll travel through the school_

_Who knows where my journey might end_

_I-I-I'm an ant. I-I-I'm an ant. _

_Yeah._

_I-I-I'm an ant._

Austin looked up with a small smile on his face. Everyone had gone silent while he sang, and now David gave a low whistle. "Wow. That was….deep?"

Ally winced and wished she could sink inside of her book. Why had she written those dumb lyrics? They were so childish!

To her surprise, a low sound erupted through the room and she looked up to see David clapping slowly. Joe joined in, and then the rest of the room erupted into cheers and claps and whistles.

As much as he hated to, what with the bonding going on, Mr. O stood up and shushed the teens. "Guys, there's only a few minutes left. You can pack up and get ready to go to your first period class."

The group started moving around, gathering their items and bidding fond farewells to Reggie.*

"Hey, Ally," said David from behind her. Ally flinched a little and turned. Dez and Trish stood off to the right. They glanced at her with raised eyebrows and she shook her head ever so slightly. Austin watched from the left, his arms across his chest as he kept a protective eye on Ally.

"Y-yeah David?" she said, clearing her throat.

David stared at her for a moment, and then clapped her lightly on the shoulder. "Good song. Actually has meaning."

He walked away, and Ally stood still, stunned. The bell rang and everyone rushed out of the room, pulling Ally along with them.

Poor Reggie, who had been left in the room, curled up in a corner with an itty bitty smile on his ant face, and he fell asleep.*

Mr. O glanced into the box, picked it up, and walked it outside of the school, letting the ant go into the grass.

"Good luck, Reggie," he said with a fond smile.

After all; who would have thought that a bunch of high schoolers would befriend an ant, and then each other?

He really needed to write that book.

* * *

**Whoever can tell me how many references were made gets virtual fudge. By the way, if the whole paragraph was surrounded by two stars, that counts as one reference. I know it must have been annoying, but even I was surprised at how much of that actually happened. **

**And of course, everyone was based off of real people in my homeroom.**

**And yes, we actually found an ant, named it Reggie, and bonded over it. What does that tell you about high school?**

**And yeah, I also wrote the fail made up lyrics. That was on the spot in ten minute writing. **

**Review! Tell me how weird it was! I hope it at least made you giggle! **


End file.
